


Sweet Dreams

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [6]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - Seb taking a nap on the couch and having a wet dream while Chris watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

They were supposed to be watching the game together. Chris knows Sebastian isn’t really that into it, but it was the playoffs and Chris didn’t want to miss it, so he’d agreed to watch with him. He’d left Seb on the couch while he went to make popcorn. He burned the first batch and when he finally had it right on the second attempt, he returns to the living room with popcorn and beer.

Chris is pretty sure he can hear the soft murmur of speech, but can’t quite make out Sebastian’s words. “You saying something?” he calls out.

As he enters the living room, he finds Sebastian stretched out on the couch, lying on his stomach.

Chris frowns, stepping closer. “Seb?” He whispers, unsure now whether Sebastian was awake or asleep.

Chris sits down beside him, eyes fixed on the television. Cracks a beer. Fine, Seb was asleep, he’d just watch the game by himself.

And he was managing that just fine until Sebastian starts to moan. They were soft, sleepy fluttery sounds and it made Chris’ toes curl.

Seb stretches his arms out and his fingers graze Chris’ thigh. Chris twitches at the contact but Sebastian gasps and grinds his hips into the couch cushions.

_Shit._  Seb wasn’t just sleeping… he was dreaming. And from the sound of it, it was an interesting dream.

What was he supposed to do? Wake him up? Leave him alone?

Chris takes a sip of his beer, nearly choking when Sebastian rolls over, still asleep, clutching a pillow tightly.

Now Chris has a perfect view of Seb’s face, and he can’t be sure which is more distracting, that look on Seb’s face or the way his hips are rolling against the pillow he’s holding.

It’s a torture worse than anything he previously could have imagined. It was pure torture to sit there while Sebastian dreamed. It would be so easy to reach out, to touch him –  _finish him_  – to find out what Sebastian is dreaming about…  
   
But he wouldn’t. He already felt weird enough just watching, yet he can’t seem to stop.

Seb’s eyelids flicker but stay shut and a soft moan escapes his parted lips. Parted lips that look soft, wet and inviting.

Chris can’t resist palming a hand over his own cock right now, wondering if he should leave the room and take care of himself, leave Seb to dream.

 It’s a good idea, but it doesn’t work because that’s when Seb’s moans grow louder and a strangled moan escapes from his throat before he can hold it in.

It’s way too loud, but it doesn’t seem to wake Sebastian, who seems to be right at the best part of his dream. Jesus fuck, is he? He is. There is no way to deny the fact that Sebastian is right in the middle of a wet dream, or at the end of it as it were.

Chris fights to control his breathing as Sebastian’s eyelids begin to flutter. Seb’s eyes open fully then, looking right at Chris.

“Hey,” Sebastian whispers. “Did I fall asleep?” He blushes and grips the pillow against himself a bit too tightly.

“You could say that,” Chris says with a chuckle. “Having a good dream were you?” 

Sebastian groans. “Shit, you could tell?”

“Hard not to,” he says, sipping his forgotten beer, aiming for nonchalance. “ I hope you were dreaming about me, otherwise I might be jealous.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
